1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor mounted to a so-called handy (i.e., hand-operated) electronic product such as a hair curler or the like which is held by and used with the hand of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a motor has been required to be made smaller as household electronic products become smaller in size.
A motor mounted to a handy electronic product such as a small-sized hair curler or the like is often installed within a portion of a main body held with the hand of a user or disposed within a flow path of a fluid. Accordingly, a reduction in the outer diameter of a motor is directly associated with a reduction in the weight and size of a handy electronic product such as a hair curler or the like. For that reason, the motor is required to be made smaller in size.
In addition to the miniaturization of a circuit board resulting from the reduction in the size of the motor, an attachment portion for attaching the motor to a main body of an electronic product overlaps with a portion of a circuit board mounting space. This poses a problem in that the circuit board mounting space becomes narrow and deficient.